


Overcome

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Prison, Reader-Insert, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Overcome

“What’s wrong?” JJ asked as you came off the elevator. It was no surprise to you that you looked like hell.

What was wrong? WHAT WAS WRONG? The man you loved was in prison for something he didn’t do. Did anything else need to be wrong? Wasn’t that enough? “Nothing JJ,” you sighed. “Nothing more than what’s already wrong.” 

She understood what you meant. Everyone was a mess over Spencer being in prison. The thing was, for you it was worse. And no one knew. You’d been keeping your relationship a secret. With everything that was going on with his mother, neither of you wanted to deal with telling your teammates, so now you were dealing with this on your own. 

As you walked into the round table room with JJ right behind you, Emily looked like she’d had an even worse night than you - and that was saying something. Your entire night consisted of sobbing into your pillow until it was so soaked with tears that you had to switch it out for another one. You’d cried so much that this morning you’d needed nearly a half a tube of concealer in order to hide your reddened and puffy eyes.

Emily however, had just gotten back from visiting a contact at Interpol. Since Spencer had been put away, she’d been devoting every waking hour that they weren’t working to helping Spencer. Whenever this was all over, if it ever was, you had to find some way to thank her for all she’d done. “Okay, everyone,” she said as you all sat down before her. “I’ve just gotten back from Interpol and I have a few people over there who are willing to help us no matter what. I l know we are all on edge with what is happening to Reid, but we need to try and keep our heads on straight. There are others that need us.”

Garcia began to tell everyone about the new case you had, but her voice faded out, as if off in the distance. How were you supposed to think of anything else? Spencer was in prison; he wasn’t built for prison. He didn’t know how to be rough, and you needed to be to survive where he was. Even from your last visit to your most current one, you could see his mind deteriorating; his mind was all he had in there. Without that…who knew whether or not he would survive to see the next day. The tears well up behind your eyelids, and Rossi’s voice brought you back to the task at hand. “Y/N?” he asked again. “Do you have anything to add?”

“What?” you asked, the tears falling freely down your cheeks and onto the table. “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you…I…” There’d never been a time in recent memory that you’d been so overcome with emotion that everything else had been blocked out. 

Rossi leaned over, placing his hand gently on your shoulder. “Are you okay, Y/N?” he asked softly. 

“I…” you started, unable to form the words you wanted to say. You wanted to tell them you were fine, just overly tired with everything that had been going on, but the words caught in your throat.”I…I’m sorry, I can’t…” The tears flooded behind you as you turned away from the table and ran out of the room. Without a thought for the screams calling from behind you, you sped down the stairs and out of the Bureau, desperate for some fresh air. The seemingly dense fog you walked through was drowning you. 

Seconds later, you walked out into the fresh air and took a deep breath, but your teammates were right behind you. “Sweetness, what’s wrong?” Garcia asked, coming up to envelop you in a hug. 

“What’s wrong?” Emily asked. “What’s happening that we don’t know about?” You could barely see them.

Even Rossi looked like he was at his wit’s end. “I don’t know if we can handle any other bad news.”

A sob ripped through you as your head fell into your hands. The tears gathered in your palms, practically drowning you until you lifted your head to let them free. “I…I was…seeing him,” you wept. You choked on your words and your head throbbed. This couldn’t be happening.

“Seeing who…?” JJ asked, her eyes going wide as it actually dawned on her who you were talking about. “Spence? You’re seeing Spence?” You shook your head slightly, and she dropped to your side. “Oh my god. Why didn’t you say anything?”

It took every ounce of strength you had to recount your time with Spencer. It had been too short, and you weren’t sure if you were ever going to get that brief period of happiness back again. “I’m sorry, Em,” you said. When you looked up at her, you apologized again. “I can’t focus. I can’t stop thinking about him in there…” 

JJ and Emily put their arms under you to lift you up from the ground, and one by one, each member of the team wrapped her in a hug. “We’re gonna get him out of there,” Rossi said softly, combing back your hair as you sobbed into his shoulder. “I promise. We’re gonna get him out.”

You’d only been together for about six months. But those six had been amazing. You’d fallen in love with his quiet demeanor, endlessly trusting nature, and positivity despite the things he’d seen. “What’s he gonna be like when he does get out?” you cried, catching yourself, “If he gets out.”

They all wanted to say something. They wanted to make you feel better - you could tell. But even they didn’t want to lie to you. Whoever was actually doing this to Spencer was exceedingly smart, and was dedicating all of his time to make sure Spencer stayed in prison. How were you supposed to get him out of there before he died, by someone else’s hand or his own? “He’s never going to be the same.”


End file.
